U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,130 discloses a microelectromechanically tunable Fabry-Perot spectrophotometer provided for color sensing. Optical fiber provides light input to a Fabry-Perot filter which is adjusted by a switched capacitor circuit. Spectral intensity is sensed by an integrated photodetector.
Also, digital cameras are one of many potential new applications of Fabry-Perot devices. Current RGB based digital cameras is a fast-growing segment of the digital consumer market, and are used largely for producing photographic images. Each pixel of a subject is captured digitally in terms of RGB (red, green and blue) separations.
Digital cameras typically use charged-couple-device (CCD) or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) chips as image sensors. Such CCD or CMOS chips record light from a subject when capturing an image of the subject.